The Solitary Rose
by KathrynD1993
Summary: After the events of Halamshiral, Empress Celene meets with Queen Anora with hopes to unite the Kingdom of Ferelden and the Empire of Orlais. Smutty one-shot.


"We'll arrive in Jader momentarily, your Majesty."

Celene closed her book over and placed it down on the overly padded bench beside her. "Are the Ferelden force's present?"

"Yes, your Majesty, as are the forces from the Inquisition." The wooden panel at the front of her carriage slide shut with a click. Celene tilted her head back, closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh.

The peace talks at the Halamshiral had been... Messy. Both Ambassador Briala and Grand Duke Gaspard were found guilty of treason, and sentenced to execution. Duchess Florianne was sent to Skyhold to await the Inquisitor's judgement. Blood ran through the halls of the Winter Palace and stained the marble, it dripped from Celene's fingertips and the whole Empire of Orlais knew it. None dared oppose her knowing they would face the same fate as the usurper, and with their deaths the civil war that had shook the Empire came to an end. It was not the diplomatic outcome Celene had strove for, but it was an ending.

The Empress could only hope the peace talks with the kingdom of Ferelden would go better, preferably without bloodshed. Knowing Queen Anora Mac Tir, they would be nothing short of difficult: unlike the late King Calian, Anora could not be easily charmed or swayed. In truth, Anora was the one leading the Kingdom behind the scenes when Calian did reign, that had became even more apparent after his untimely demise at the battle of Ostagar a decade ago.

The Kingdom of Ferelden was in still recovery from the Blight, and now struggling with Mage/Templar war which raged on across its lands as it did across most of Thedas. Celene hoped that could be used to her advantage: Anora cared for her people a great deal and would do what she felt was best for them. Celene only had to convince the Queen that it was Orlais and herself. It sounded simple, but the reality was far from it. Anora was skilled when it came to politics, the Queen doubtlessly knew such an alliance would benefit Orlais more so than Ferelden. Anora would attempt to change that, and that's were the problems would begin.

Celene didn't know if she should be grateful for the Inquisition mediating the whole affair. The would either help or hinder her, and Celene didn't know which was more likely. No doubt they would try to remain carefully neutral in their involvement.

The Empress straightened herself and slipped on her gold half-mask. It was heavily encrusted with rubies to match her red dress. The dress itself was burgundy, made with thick velvet to fight the chill in the air, with Jader being next to the Ferelden borders. Its design was simple and would not be suited for a ballroom. The only pronounced feature was a gold lion's head nestled between Celene's bosom to represent the Valmont family.

Red and gold, the colours were a sort of homage to Ferelden with that being the colours of their heraldry. It was a mark of respect, and Celene hoped Anora would regard it as such.

The carriage slowed to a stop and the driver hopped down from his perch and opened the door swiftly. The first thing Celene was greeted with was a gust of cold air, it nipped at her exposed flesh. The Empress shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

A crowd had formed, hushed whispers flew between them as Celene stepped forward, with two guard's closely following her. It wasn't a surprise to Celene the news of what had transpired at Halamshiral had reached the far corners of the Empire so quickly. Nothing was truly a secret in Orlais.

A man emerged from the crowd, who Celene deduced was the Inquisition's mediator. He bowed low, "Welcome to Jader, your Majesty. Queen Anora has been waiting patiently for you arrival. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

Celene pale eyes narrowed, "Then I best not keep Queen Anora waiting. Take me to her. I want this business concluded."

The man swallowed Celene's words having cut through him like a knife. "A-As you wish, your Majesty. I did not mean to offend."

The mediator escorted the Empress wordlessly to Queen Anora. They passed very few people, peasants and guards alike. Either they were avoiding their Empress or did not want to interfere with the proceedings, both were acceptable but Celene favoured the latter.

The people of Jader had done the best their best to make the Ferelden Queen comfortable during her stay. Anora sat a table food covering its entirety, her glass brimming with spiced fruity wine while a fire crackled away. It didn't little to ease the Queen who grew more anxious with each slow passing hour. While she doubted Celene would outright kill her, it was possible. The Empress could claim she was killed in some tragic accident. With no clear heir Celene would swoop in while the Ferelden nobles bickered and the kingdom would be hers. The thought alone made Anora shudder.

When Empress Celene eventually did arrive Anora could not stop herself breathing a sigh of relief. She stood to me the Empress and gave a polite bow. "Empress Celene, it is an honor to see you again. I thank you and your people for being so hospitable." Anora thought Celene looked wan in her dark dress, age showed on her features unlike when Celene had last visited Denerim years ago.

Celene returned the curtsy, and eyed up Anora from beneath her mask. The Queen wore a dress much simpilar than Celene's own, one made of leather and cloth. It did not speak royalty, but Anora did not need to wear a ostentatious dress to stand out. "The pleasure is mine Anora, like a rose you continue to bloom beautifully with each passing season." If Anora was pleased by Celene's compliment it did not show on her features.

The mediator cleared his throat and made to speak, but Anora cut through him. "While I respect the Inquisition, Celene and myself can handle these matters on our own. Should we need your perspective we shall send for you." The Queen's voice was not icy, but it commanded authority and the mediator bowed and left with nervous haste.

Anora turned her attention back to Celene, feeling free to speak openly now that they were alone. The Queen crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl came across her features as she spoke. "So, Celene, what is your plan this time now that you don't have my husband to seduce?"

While Anora had caught Celene off guard with her venom, her words did not have the reaction she expected. Celene unfazed, chuckled and smiled, showing the pearls of her teeth. "Anora... I am sorry about Calian." Celene removed her mask with a swift jerk and placed it on the table so Anora could see her expressions, she wanted the Queen to know she was sincere. "Unfortunately, I could not marry you. Calian would never had been an option if such a thing were acceptable."

Anora was taken aback, her blue eyes dilated and her mouth hung open a fraction. She had heard the rumors of Celene taking an elven lover, and that the Empress preferred the company of women. The Queen never considered that Celene's compliments might have been attempts at flirting.

When she didn't speak Celene continued. "I mean it when I say you are a rose. You're a thing of beauty, but I am wary of your thorns."

The Empress stepped forward cautiously. Anora remained rooted to the spot when Celene stood not even a step away from her. The Empress ran the back of her pale fingers over Anora's rosy cheek, the Queen's cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red. "A flower like you must be handled... with care, always respecting of your beauty but aware that you are equally dangerous, if not treated properly."

Celene gently took Anora's hands in hers, the Queen's hands shook slightly, "You are not a fool, Anora. I never meant to treat you as such, but marrying Calian was the best way to secure an alliance, at the time. If I thought you might have considered allying with Orlais I would have approached you."

Anora's eyes searched Celene's face wordlessly. The Queen was conflicted: in the back of Anora's mind, she knew this could be Celene trying to manipulate her, but at the same time the Empress's words seemed genuine.

Seeing an opportunity, Celene seized the moment and pressed her lips to Anora's before the Queen could consider a reply.

Anora's breath was took from her lungs as Celene's soft lips moved against her own in a slow rhythm. Anora closed her eyes and had just began relaxing into the kiss when Celene pulled away.

The Empress's lips thinned into a frown, she ran a finger over Anora's bottom lip, it quivered as the digit traced its length. Celene's voice was low, but Anora could hear desire echoing through her words. "Do you want me to stop? I respect you too much to make you uncomfortable, Anora."

Anora drank in Celene's features: her pale blue eyes that penetrated into her core, her unmarked ivory skin excluding a blush colouring her cheeks, her smooth pink lips, her strong jawline and her elegant nose. Until now she had never thought about being with a woman... Now it was all she could think about.

The Queen swallowed and turned her gaze away from the Empress. Her cheeks burned as she confessed, "I'm not nervous because I wish for you to stop, Celene. I'm nervous because I wish for you to continue."

The Empress nodded in understanding and cupped Anora's face. Their lips met again: the kiss was steady and controlled. Celene lead while Anora followed, it was unlike any kiss the Queen had previously experience. When Anora would open her eyes briefly Celene would meet her gaze and the kiss would become deeper. Celene's arms encircled around her back encouraging them to become closer. Anora was all for it until the lion's head on Celene's dress jagged into her.

They separated, both their cheeks suffused with colour and equally out of breath. Celene smiled warmly at Anora, then glared down at the lion's head protruding from her dress and chuckled. "While I do wish for us to continue, we will not be doing so while I'm wearing this."

Anora pursed her lips together, she didn't know how to respond to that and wasn't entirely sure she should. It was clearly a proposition, one she surprisingly found herself considering.

Minutes passed painfully between them neither of them speaking, the silence was awkward, more so for Anora. Celene watched Anora intently, letting the Queen decide how the rest of their evening should play out. Celene was mostly curious but could not foresee Anora wanting to spend a night with her, then again, she also hadn't expected Anora to be so blunt.

"I think..." Anora swallowed, her mouth had became unbelievably dry. The Queen cleared her throat and steadied her voice, "We should go to my chambers to continue our... Talks."

Celene lips curved upwards at their corners and her eyes lit up in pleasant surprise, "If that is what you wish, Anora. I am not insisting we should. If you would prefer to sit at a table and debate endlessly, I am willing."

Anora laughed, "No, I rather prefer our new found ways of... debating."

Guards and servants alike steered clear of Celene and Anora as they strode confidently and sought out their chambers. Most appeared to pay them no mind, but both women knew gossip was already being exchanged in hushed whispers and reaching the ears of their people.

For the first time it didn't bother Celene what people of 0rlais thought. The Empress had lost everything for the Empire, it was time for a new age and a part of Celene was beyond caring if she was in the throne for it.

Anora felt in essence the same. No matter how hard she tried for the people of Ferelden it didn't take much to fall out of their good graces. The Mages over staying their welcome had proved that. The Queen felt a fool for having defended them and having convinced her people to allow them residence.

In the chamber gowns and undergarments were discarded in a swift and careless fashion. Anora's was easily removed while Celene's required a bit more work. A fervent kiss was exchanged, their naked bodies meeting and heat flaring between them.

Celene flicked her tongue over Anora's pink lips. To her surprise, Anora welcomed the muscle eagerly.

Kissing Celene was unlike anything Anora had experienced: the Empress was unnaturally soft, her lips moved with Anora's instead of dominating. Celene's tongue encouraged without being forceful. Anora melted into Celene as their tongues danced.

The Empress let loose Anora's bun and lost her fingers in the Queen's golden locks. The Queen mimicked the action with difficulty: Celene's bun was far more intricate than hers had been. In unison, they moaned into each others mouths, hands lost in each others silky tresses, naked bodies pressed tightly together.

Celene adjusted their position so they could be closer together. Round breasts pressed together and their erect nipples brushed causing Anora to moan deeply. The sensation sent tingles through Anora's chest and down to her crotch in a wave of pleasure. With one swift motion, the Queen gripped one of Celene's arms with unexpected strength and forced the Empress's hand to her crotch. It ached to be tended too.

They staggered back to the bed passionately intertwined. The Queen met the bed first, the white haired Empress quickly taking her place on top of the slender Queen. Anora became pliant under Celene's deft touch: she had yearned for this. Not for Celene per say, but for the touch of another, the feeling of being wanted, the knowledge that for a night someone only had eyes for her.

Celene's agile fingers played with Anora's moist nether lips expertly, and the Queen's hips jerked up to meet them uncontrollably as they teased her opened. Anora was aware of Celene's own arousal leaving a warm slick trail as their bodies shifted together.

Tentatively Anora slid a hand down Celene's taut alabaster stomach and toyed with her core. She copied the Empress's movements with deadly precision, elicting a groan of pleasure from Celene.

Together they found a comfortable pressure and pace to circle each others throbbing nubs. Celene was more skilled than Anora at making love with a woman, but the Queen was quickly learning with the Empress's guidance.

Anora lifted her hips, Celene's deft fingers reaching down by her nub and finding her waiting entrance. The Empress didn't need further indication and plunged a slim finger by Anora's folds and deep into her calescent core. Anora broke the kiss and gasped sharply, her walls clamped down around the single digit craving more, and Celene added another with slid a finger into Celene's smooth heat and their lips met again in desperation for a bruising kiss.

The blush from the Queen's cheeks had spread into a scarlet sheet, ranging from her forehead down to above her breasts jeweled with beads of sweat. Celene broke the kiss and lapped at the beads of perspiration cascading down Anora's elegant neck. The Empress crushed her free hand again one of Anora's round breasts and toyed with the erect nub roughly, while she continue to pump her fingers into Anora's heat.

The Queen's legs began to tremble, her back arched into Celene's thrusts and Anora gripped onto the Empress's firm behind. She kissed the side of Celene's face, her cheek, her ear and anywhere her lips could reach. Anora hesitantly increased her pace, Celene encouraging the Queen by rocking onto her fingers.

Anora reached the peak of pleasure first, like Celene had expected. The Queen gasped sharply, her back arching delicious and she practically squirmed away from Celene's fingers which were still working away at her core. The Empress held Anora steady littering soft kisses over her perspire coated frame as the Queen recovered from her climax.

Anora's arms suddenly locked around the Empress fiercely tight, and the Queen buried her head in Celene's bosom. Tears fell, Anora didn't know why they came but she couldn't stop them. A pale hand ran through Anora's soft hair, and Celene kissed her forehead sweetly trying to soothe the Queen as she convulsed against her.

Celene could barely understand what Anora was saying as she sobbed into her chest, but the words 'I'm sorry,' reached her ears. Delicately the Empress cupped the Queen face and coaxed her away from her tear stained chest. Anora tried to shy away from Celene's penetrating gaze, but Celene held her firm. "Don't be sorry, ma cherie." Celene shuffled off Anora but never broke contact, an arm wrapped around the Queen's waist and pulled her close. "Tell me what has saddened you so. Perhaps I can help."

Anora felt a fool for crying and being so soft when it came to intimacy. Celene gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and with a sniff Anora swiped a tear away and bore her soul to the Empress. Anora told Celene everything; how Calian had casual dalliances without batting an eye, how she loved him despite knowing he was planning to leave, how she hadn't produced an heir, how court tired her, her father's death, everything. Celene listened intently, gaze soft while she stroked Anora's bare arm tenderly with her fingertips.

The Queen sighed, a burden she didn't know she had lifted. "I..." She looked at Celene who smiled warmly, "Thank you."

The Empress kissed Anora gently before pulling back and stroking a rosy cheek with her thumb. "You are most welcome, Anora."


End file.
